feel
by messyBee
Summary: ...feel...live...leave...kill... pay...do...something
1. What

SM owns twilight I own this plot

Chapter 1

BPOV

Another weekend but a same scenario. It looks like it's on repeat. He could spice it up little bit. But nooo why change a team who wins. Yeaah only in his little brain of his it would miraculously work one day. It's funny to watch someone who perpetually tries to bump the same wall and not to search for another way, another door to finally find an exit or a solution which works. Funny until it becomes ironic then frustrating and in the end if there is an end, you become purely numb by watching this dumb.

Ladies and gentleman my life is based on a concept of movie The never-ending day only here is like never-ending weekend.


	2. Motions

SM owns twilight I own this plot

Chapter 2

BPOV

Sitting on this Japanese couch called futon, completely uncomfortable. It's hard and in the few minutes I'll feel the pain in my back and inevitably in my ass. Who had this really idea to buy them? Me! But it was such long time ago. Ten years ago. When I had a dreams, I was in love and I wanted to travel with my husband. And before that I thought that It can start with a little bit of exotic decoration in our apartment before putting away some money for our you can imagine from all these dreams only this used red futon happened to me.

Watching a television or pretending to so I don't have to talk. Which won't last long. As he loves to talk. Especially about himself. Even if anyone talks about anything he's got this rare talent to always respond the way is always about himself in the end. It's quite unique and I dare to say impressive I wouldn't know how to do that myself after ten years with him.

Passing. Something is passing in front of me or rather someone. It's him. He's back. And now he'll start to pass in front of tv few times until I notice him and say something. Doesn't matter what. For him it's just a permission to start a conversation and believing that I'm really interested in what he had to say. And unfortunately for me even if don't speak after the third round of his walk, he will. Talk that is. It's Saturday morning, if you can call 11.00 am and he rose finally from his peaceful slumber. He wears his robe which is open in the middle and I can see his little bear belly and imagine his pasty white ass, not in the good way. His skinny legs and his eczema buttons on his face. I've read something, that is because of not enough love and touch in this area. Hmpf! He can always dream, he won't find it with me. Maybe I should pay him an escort or something. Hell and where I would find a money and he would freak again about money. So I prefer not to. And save that way the rest of healthy nerves I still possess after all this time. Shame that he's such lame to find himself someone else. But I'm not so lucky. I know I would have to serve him the girl on the platter with all these options and again do everything myself for him, like I always do.


	3. Walking is good for a cellulite

SM owns a Twilight I own this plot.

Chapter 3

BPOV

He walks calmly and wait. Waits for my reaction. What he wants me to say ? True would lead to ugly fight and it wouldn't resolve anything as usual. Little chit chat to calm him would be the best way to go. But I just can't push myself to do it. I've got nothing left, no strength, no desire. I would hate myself and hate him even more if that is possible.

First round check...

This time he walks with more fervor and faster. His little fat cushions move with him is quite disgusting to watch. And he's got a cellulite. That's hilarious. He's man with cellulite. This thought makes me almost giggle but I hold back. Wouldn't want to interrupt his three step habit. Poor Mike. How unfortunate. He's not really fat, only got few pounds. But he inherited his mothers body. And my mother in law, when she gains even one pound, you can really see. It's quite disgraceful. Same for her son.

Second round check...

And the last one. He walks really fast. Moving his hands around him in shaky manner and his head shakes fast for only about two seconds before being replaced by pause for the same amount of time. He's like on repeat. That movement describes him quite well. His breathing is becomes hard and fast. He's pretty worked up. When he finally looses his temper, he stops right in between tv and me.

Third round check...


	4. When and where?

SM owns a twilight I own this plot

Chapter 4

BPOV

He stands in front of me in his ridiculous robe and waits for few seconds. For what? I've no idea. Well yes I actually do and very well. He waits for me to look at him. And even more to really look at him, from his head to his toes and scrutinize and analyze him perfectly like a laser machine.. something... to see the changes that are certainly only in his head.

"So You've got nothing to say?" - he starts accusingly. I slowly raise my head, but purposely not enough to match his eyes. " What exactly? Oh I'm sorry we've been having a discussion and I've missed what you've said?" - I answer innocently He rolls his eyes and puts on his chastising teacher look: " You know what I'm talking about? Did you notice I've lost some weight this week. I can feel it my muscle are harder. I've been exercising this week quite regularly. Look you can see it here. Come closer.

I snort internally, but do not move. Just pretending to analyze very carefully every delusional change in his appearance will do. I've got only one word on the tip of my tongue: When? or maybe Where? I can't choose. As in when did you exercise and where did you loose a weight. By now I know sometimes what is good for me and keep my mouth shut and to appear completely in agreement with everything he says. His sport lessons as he calls them is few sit-ups. I would estimate them around ten and then he's got enough, he goes to stand in front of the mirror and giggles all his body for ten minutes sometimes with my one pound exercise weights. He moves his arms in any direction with no logic at all. That's what he calls his regular and hard exercise. First time I saw him doing that bizarre dance of his I was laughing so hard, well that good mood didn't last as he took his time to explain how very serious, important and effective this kind of exercise was. And as he started doing it at least once or twice a week I was laughing less and less. Now we spend a lot of our time to analyze him and praise his progress. At least twice a week. You thought that only we girls would obsess about weight - wrong. Come to my house and meet my hubby Mike!

* * *

AN: This is a slowburn do not expect Edward to appear and save our Bella. It will take a time before they see each other again.


End file.
